


wear it out (the way a three-year-old would do)

by cinderlily



Series: I'll be yours to keep [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, amusing grandparents, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler got that he was a hooligan as a kid, he got that entirely. He felt like he got better as he got older and he <i>had</i> apologized to his mom multiple times over the years. </p><p>So what he was saying was, when he called his mom with Asher's latest antics the laughter was more or less not necessary. Some would say cruel. </p><p>“Mom,” he said, as calm as he could manage. “Could you just not laugh for like three seconds?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear it out (the way a three-year-old would do)

**Author's Note:**

> "One day you'll have a child just like you and I'll laugh and laugh and laugh."  
> -every mom's (loving) curse 
> 
> Part of the Asher verse.

Tyler got that he was a hooligan as a kid, he got that entirely. He felt like he got better as he got older and he _had_ apologized to his mom multiple times over the years. 

So what he was saying was, when he called his mom with Asher’s latest antics the laughter was more or less not necessary. Some would say cruel. 

“Mom,” he said, as calm as he could manage. “Could you just not laugh for like three seconds?” 

His mom paused on the video screen and schooled her face, though it fooled no one. “I’m sorry, Tyler. I’m very very sorry.” 

“What am I supposed to do?” 

He turned the camera on the phone around to show Asher in all his glory, luscious black hair patchy as fuck on the sides and cut sparsely in the back. His mom covered her face with both hands, her laptop shaking on her lap. 

“MOM!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “Just. You left him with scissors at 3?” 

Tyler huffed and turned the camera back around. “I went to get Thea! They are KID SCISSORS! The lady at his school said he should start working on cutting straight lines on thick paper. For motor function!” 

He’d explained this four times so far and each time his mom seemed to ignore it. 

“Well, he seems to have some motor function,” his mom tried to sound optimistic. 

“Jamie’s going to _kill me_. We’re supposed to take family photos at the Big Benn Reunion and he looks like a zombie did his hair,” Tyler scrubbed at his face. 

Thea was six weeks old. He thought, absurdly, that two kids wasn’t going to be that much more work than one. Thought, because Asher was a pretty chill kid, adding another one was going to be much easier. He had been the complete dead opposite. 

And though he wouldn’t take back one minute of having two kids, even the complete lack of sleep and the fact that his training was going for shit this summer… well. He was almost entirely sure he was not going to make it to the season. He might actually go completely crazy. 

Cash, who was the constant brunt of Ash’s energy, gave a sigh at his feet as if he completely agreed. 

“When does Jamie get back?” 

Tyler looked at the clock and tried to remember if he’d been given an actual time that morning, it had been fuzzy at best. Man he missed Asher’s naps. He needed one. Or four. 

“I think I’ve got about two hours?” 

“Go get his hair cut, they’ll be able to salvage it. Tell him you wanted him to look nice and clean cut for the weekend.” 

He blinked. That could work. That could, in all actuality, work. He looked at Thea, who was still in her sleeper from the day before and looked down at himself, still in sleep pants he couldn’t remember not wearing. He could see himself in the corner of the screen. Okay. He looked horrible but he could probably manage this. 

“I love you. I forgive you for laughing. You are awesome. I love you,” he said, blowing a kiss at his mom. He then beckoned Asher, who was still a little tentative as Tyler had freaked the HELL out, to him and got him up on his lap. “Say bye bye Nana.” 

With three fingers in his mouth Asher made a noise that PROBABLY could pass for ‘Goodbye’. 

“You, Asher Dallas, are working towards a car for your sixteenth birthday,” his mom said. “Just add a few more gray hairs to daddy and you’ll win out.” 

Tyler made a face at her, turned the camera towards Thea who was fast asleep and then turned the phone off. He had who knows how much time and the first goal was pants. For him and his little nudist son. 

(He wouldn’t lie, that was mostly him and he was totally proud of that.) 

* 

By the time Jamie got home that night, after working out with his PT and doing some work with the NHL network, the mess had been mostly cleaned up and Asher looked, to be honest, pretty freaking dapper. The lady who cut his hair had kept a mostly straight face, said it happened much more than he would have thought and gently fixed the hair as much as possible. 

Jamie dropped his gym bag, like always, which signaled to Asher (and Cash) to charge at him. As soon as Asher turned the corner and started towards him, Tyler heard a distinct curse word from Jamie. Tyler closed his eyes from the kitchen and padded his way into the foyer with Thea in his arms. 

“How’d your day go?” Tyler said, going for nonchalant. 

“Where’d Ash’s hair go?” Jamie said, his voice weirdly high. 

Tyler smiled. “Surprise? I thought he could look cool for photos. Tight on the sides, a little looser on top, just like you?” 

Jamie gave him a look, one that was completely unreadable. Tyler was about four seconds away from admitting to everything, a power on Jamie had over him. “He looks so grown up, man.” 

“Hah,” Tyler exhaled a laugh involuntarily. “Yeah, gotta admit that hit me pretty hard as well. Don’t worry, it’ll grow back?” 

Jamie picked Asher up and gave him a huge kiss. “Little dude, you growing up on us?” 

“Yes,” Asher said. “I’m the BIG brother, Papa. I’m the big brother, so I’m the big _boy_.” 

“I can see that, I missed you, not so little dude,” he said and walked closer to Tyler to give a kiss to Thea’s head and peck Tyler’s lips. “And you guys too.” 

Tyler smiled at his husband and nuzzled at his face with his three day old beard. “We kind of missed you too.” 

Jamie scratched at his face with his free hand. “You need a shower, man.” 

“The romance is overwhelming, Benn.” 

“You know me,” Jamie grinned. He started to walk away, but grabbed his phone from his pocket to flip something up. “I’m just glad whoever you took him to was able to fix this mess.” 

He held his phone up over his shoulder and Tyler saw, with horror, a picture of his son looking at the camera with a huge pout and his horrendous hair. It was the picture he’d sent his mom, but he knew his mom wouldn’t rat him out like that. 

“Candace?” he said, wanting to yell but resisting the urge with Thea curled in his arms. 

Jamie shook his head, laughter following him down the hallway. 

He was going to freaking KILL Cassidy.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: Don't leave kids with scissors. Ever. Even for a minute. 
> 
> Love the girl who had a brother who "cut his hair pretty" for school photo day. 
> 
> (The title is from Alanis Morissette's "You Learn") 
> 
> Thanks Lucifern for the beta! <3 
> 
> And thanks to my mom for laughing at me the other day when my daughter was a total hooligan.


End file.
